


New Friends

by orphan_account



Series: Deaf Stiles [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Deaf Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Melissa and Peter are married, Scott and Derek Are Cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott and Cora make a new friend.--Or the one where the Stilinski's move to Beacon Hills and the Hale family earns a new pack member.





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is 10, Scott, Cora, and Stiles are all 8. Also, Scott and Melissa are not werewolves. 
> 
> I don't own teen wolf, but I wish I did. There would be more Sterek, Scalia, and Thiam moments.

The Hale family was the family of Beacon Hills. Talia Hale, Alpha and mother of three, was born and raised in this town. It was a tradition for the Hale family to raise each generation in whatever town they chose, and the Hale family had been in Beacon Hills for over a hundred years. 

Derek Hale was the second oldest and the only boy. He had a younger sister named Cora, and she older sister named Laura. 

They lived with their mother, father, and Uncle Peter. Peter, who had recently gotten married, now lived a few minutes away with his newest family members Melissa McCall and Scott McCall. 

Derek wasn't very fond of Scott who was two years younger than him. But Derek knew that Peter and Melissa was very much in love and he had to accept Scott as his cousin eventually. 

Derek was a fifth grader at Beacon Hills Elementary. Scott and Cora were both in third grade, while Laura was in 8th. 

Derek woke up in a horrible mood. For him being quiet was normal, but everyone in the Hale house could tell that said boy wasn't to be messed with. 

Unfortunately, Scott didn't get the memo. He walked through the front door with that dumb, crooked smile as bright as ever. Derek was pretty sure that was why he hated him so much. He was always so happy and cheerful. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Hale!" He gave her a bright smile which she happily returned. 

"Good morning, Scott. How's your mother and Peter?" 

Scott gave her an even brighter smile when he realized she had cooked enough pancakes for him. He rushed to the table and sat down. 

"They're good! She had to work the night shift so she's just now getting home." He said all while stuffing his mouth full of pancakes. He moaned as he drowned them in even more syrup. 

Derek looked at the boy and grimaced. Did he really have to put so much sugar on his food, as if he wasn't hyper enough. And God, did he have to chew so loudly. Derek hated his wolf hearing right now. 

"Can you shut up," Derek whispered. He knew Scott didn't hear what he had said but the glare his mother gave him made him shut his own mouth. 

"Derek! Do you wanna walk to school with me today?" Scott shot his cousin a syrupy smile. Derek wanted to say no but he could feel his mom's eyes on him and he knew he'd better agree. 

"Sure." He mumbled loud enough for Scott to hear. 

~

Derek loved being at school. He loved the attention he got for being so strong and fast in gym, and he loved that he didn't have to see Cora or Scott for a whole 7 hours every day. 

Derek walked outside and scanned the court yard for Scott and Cora. He knew he had to make sure Scott and Cora was with him at all times because there was rogue wolves running around Beacon Hills. His mom would kill him if he let something happen to him. 

The moment Melissa began dating Peter it put her and Scott both in danger. And as much as Derek hated the overly happy 8 year old boy, he was family. He was pack. 

Derek spotted Cora and Scott against the tree they were supposed to meet everyday. But they weren't alone. 

At first Derek panicked. The boy with them seemed unfamiliar which was odd. Derek knew everyone his sister was friends with because it was his job to know. 

He quickly walked towards them and was met with a wide, doe eyed boy. His big brown eyes stared up at him but he said nothing. 

"Who's this?" Derek asked. Said boy looked between him, Scott, and Cora. His mouth was slightly open, and Derek could hear the boys heartbeat quicken. 

But he said nothing. 

"This is Stiles," Cora said. 

"He's deaf." Scott finished. 

Jesus, Derek hated when they finished each other's sentences. 

"Oh." Derek whispered. He'd never met anyone who was deaf. He wasn't sure what to say so he told them it was time to go home. 

He watched Scott and Cora both write goodbye on a peace of paper, holding it up for Stiles to see. Stiles smiled and waved to them. Surprisingly he also turned to Derek and mouthed goodbye. 

 

~

It wasn't long before Derek found out that Scott and Cora's new friend was also the new sheriff's son. It also wasn't long before Stiles became a regular at the Hale house. 

It was hard for everyone to talk to Stiles but they all made due. Stiles could easily read lips as long as everyone talked slow enough. Derek was becoming pretty fond of the little guy, but couldn't deny the golden trio (Stiles, Cora, and Scott) was the most annoying thing he'd ever had to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a mini series, but we'll see.


End file.
